Mistaken Musings
by Tarante
Summary: Dealing with confusion, a seemingly permanent blush on his face, and a newfound terror for bananas, Chazz ponders the ultimate question - how had Kagome convinced him to start liking men? KagxChazz oneshot


**A/N: **

The rating is only to be safe! For the most part anyway. I hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Chazz dashed into his room, his black trench coat flaring behind him, drawing the curtains on his bed in a blind panic. Huddling in a corner on the not-so-spacious bed, the silver-eyed Slifer buried his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening – this went against everything he had been raised for! It was all that... that new transfer student's fault!

He took a few breaths to try to steady himself. Ever since...since... that _Kagome _had arrived at Duel Academy, things had taken a turn downhill.

It was Kagome's fault that he was...he was... that he became...

A queer.

The word resounded in his mind, and he gave an uncharacteristic groan. "Nononononono! This can't be happening! I like girls! I like Alexis!"

But no matter how many times he repeated the sentence aloud, it was no use. He knew he had fallen hard for his roommate.

His _male _roommate.

His (supposedly) _straight, male _roommate.

What would his brothers say? Surely they wouldn't be pleased. Knowing those two with their personalities, it would be difficult for them to find wives.

The Princeton bloodline would end here. Guilt squirmed inside his stomach, and he wondered how he managed to land himself in this mess.

Maybe he had liked him since the first day he had met him. Now that he thought about it... maybe it had all started then.

He let out a chuckle that died the instant it left his lips. He could still remember meeting Kagome – he had just transferred into the Slifer dorm, harboring blue eyes with a calm look on his pretty-boy face. He had thought it a bit odd, how everyone had seemed to ogle him, their one turn off seeming to be a small hat on his head.

Chazz had the sneaking suspicion that he had it on while he showered too. And that idiotic kid had never _ever _wanted anyone to touch it.

Not that the Princeton had really cared, he had more important things to worry about, like how he was to corner Jaden for a duel at last.

Chazz pulled his covers over his head, with what seemed to be a permanent flush on his sharp face. Ever since the object of his affections had transferred into Duel Academy, it had become daily non-stop pandemonium for his heart.

"Damn guy...who told him...who told him to come here with his pretty-boy looks and mess up my - Chazz Princeton's- rhythm like that..." He mumbled, his steel gray eyes scrunching up in frustration.

Initially the boy's presence had been somewhat of a bother, with him waking up early every morning. That _effing alarm clock. _He had made sure to rip the guy a new one about the matter the very first morning in his regular arrogant manner.

But instead of being frightened, or even angry about it, the new kid just apologized, giving him one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. It had gotten his heart racing just a little at the very least. He probably should have seen the warning signs even then.

Was that how it had all started? What exactly did he like about him?

Maybe it had been his beautifully-boyish looks, apparent even with that stupid looking cap on all the time. Maybe it was his pearly, soothing smile that let you know everything would be alright. Maybe it was the way he had never stood down from a fight, or a duelling challenge, the way he never sulked even during a loss, or never bragged after a win. Maybe it was the way he said things like _"I'll keep searching for my brother with no fear of what happens to me", _with courage in his eyes and a fire in his heart_._

But most of all, maybe it was the way he was so considerate and kind to everyone – including the occasionally grumpy Chazz Princeton.

And then when Kagome had started to get closer to Alexis, Chazz (who had been infatuated with the Queen of the Obelisks from the start) had been unable to take it. He could remember the jealousy that tore his chest apart, gnawing at him for days on end, regardless of his reputation as the stoic elitist.

But no Princeton was going to back away from a fight. He remembered very clearly that day, when he had chased his roommate away from the girl of his interest. The clear challenge Chazz had presented, and how his roommate had backed off all too easily.

The spiky-haired duelist had thought it was all over by then; that the unpleasant feelings in his gut would stop.

But then that flirty Mindy had stepped up to the playing field. Chazz had always known that she had a thing for bishounen looking guys, but he paid her attraction to his roommate no mind – hell, he even encouraged it. Kagome would get less time with Alexis that way.

But that all changed one day two weeks ago.

Smack in the middle of class; she had gone up to the boy, guns blazing, and kissed him.

Full. _On. The. Lips. _

He bit his lip furiously at the memory. At the time, he wasn't sure what had caused him more pain, the heavy beaker that he had dropped on his toe, or the sight of the two together in such an intimate position.

That day it was quite apparent that he hadn't chased Kagome away from Alexis. He had been trying to chase Alexis away from Kagome.

_Damn that Mindy...damn that Kagome...damn him for making me feel like this!_

Ever since that day, his mind had been through constant turmoil. Was he really gay? He had secretly tried eyeing other males, like Bastion (who people had assumed he was gay for anyway), but it never really had quite the same effect and it only succeeded in making him feel even more awkward.

The Ojamas had noticed there was something wrong their master and took turns giving him advice. Or as he liked to refer to it, _utterly useless and confusing garbage. _Just for that, he had chased them away for the day. _  
><em>

He felt himself loving, then hating, then again loving what Kagome did to him. Was this what love was really like? A roller-coaster of emotions? He had never felt this way with Alexis – or for that matter, anyone, man or woman – before. Perhaps it was the shock, or maybe, just maybe, he cared about Kagome far more than he had for Alexis...

Now the biggest question was...

Was he a...a...top or bottom in this relationship?

"Chazz?"

The gray-eyed duelist yelped in surprise, falling off his bed in alarm. Gathering up the blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon, he hid his face from the very person he had just been thinking so obsessively over.

"Yes, Kagome?" He replied weakly, trying not to sound like he was suffering from a life-changing breakthrough. He was sure that his face was glowing brilliantly.

His roommate's shadow grew ever closer, and Chazz backed away. "I heard from Professor Crowler that you suddenly ran out of his class screaming about enjoying bananas a little too much. Are you ok?"

Kagome's worried expression flashed through his mind even though he couldn't see it through his covers.

"I'm fine." The Princeton lied, horrified that Crowler had heard his subconscious ramblings, "I just felt a bit sick. I was resting." He had run out of the class because he had started...imagining things. Things that could be done to the person currently worried about him.

An uneasy silence formed between the two.

"You've been acting kind of weird, even for yourself in the last few days Chazz." Kagome said quietly, a clearly concerned tone in his voice. "I'm your roommate, I'm here for you if something is upsetting you."

_Not when the one upsetting me is you. _Chazz thought frantically.

"Don't tell me..." He heard Kagome say softly. Chazz stiffened, and his heart hammered relentlessly in his chest. Had he figured it out? What if he thought it was disgusting? Would it change anything between them – this confounded friendship they had?

"You're upset that I kissed Mindy?"

He grasped at the sheets, his heart constricting painfully. He opened his mouth to completely deny the matter, "N-"

A hand on his head put a complete halt to his thought process.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked her." Kagome apologized quietly. "I'll tell her off myself. She caught me by surprise."

Chazz's head fell backwards onto his mattress. How dense _was _this guy? He was almost as bad as Jaden, for Christ's sake.

His actions had freed his head from the encasing of the bed sheets, and he looked up to get a full blast of Kagome's sympathetic azure eyes, button nose and luscious looking lips... Immediately his face turned a deep shade of magenta.

"N...No, I swear it's not that." He stuttered, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a ditch for the rest of his life. Or maybe into a closet. Yes, that sounded about right.

Kagome gave him a look of pity, clearly not believing him. The concerned look on his face seemed a bit forced though...

"It's not." Chazz repeated, desperately trying to convince the blue-eyed male, "That girl is a bit too much for me."

A natural looking smile came upon the bishonen's features. "Yes, she can be a little high end sometimes." Kagome said thoughtfully, momentarily distracted from the high-strung Princeton. "She asked me to go out with her, but I refused."

His neck snapped forward faster than Syrus' after seeing the Dark Magician girl. "Turned her down? So you two aren't..."

Kagome shrugged airily, "Nope. Not my type."

Chazz's heart seemed to tumble around in his chest, fluctuating between relief and grief. It didn't matter that Kagome wasn't attracted to Mindy anyway, he told himself. There was more chance of Zane running around in his underwear than for the raven haired transfer student to be attracted to guys. This much he could gather from how he seemed to cherish being around Alexis.

"I'm off to take a shower." Kagome's firm voice cut into his agonizing. "You can take one later when I'm done. Don't forget that you need to give Zane his hair gel back."

"...Nn."

He watched Kagome's retreating back, regret tickling at his senses. Was this all they were ever going to amount to? He recoiled back into his comfortable cocoon.

Was it really best for him to do nothing? To come to a stand-still, wrapped up in these questionable feelings without doing anything? His mind held him back, still confused about the situation. _What am I supposed to do – charge in there and tell him I like – no...maybe...love him? What if he... _

Chazz gulped. What would he have done if it was Alexis?

The answer was all too obvious: he would have been like a herd of gazelle thundering through the safari, declaring his love.

_If I don't do the same for Kagome, can I really call this love?_

He paused before standing up precariously. _I can do this! I can start it – how else am I going to make him notice me, dammit? I'm ready for BL!_

And without thinking, without taking the consequences into consideration, he barged right into the bathroom, eyes squeezed shut.

"Kagome, I-I-!"

"_EEEEEKKKK!"_

Looking properly in front of him at last, he registered Kagome screaming profusely with a towel in front of his –

... Her?

Chazz completely froze at the sight of the two mounds on Kagome's chest, the sleek long hair flowing down the back of a slender yet curvy figure that was only partially covered by the bath towel...he found himself wondering how he had been so blind to miss _this _work of art.

"I- I!" Kagome spluttered, a battle seemingly raging in her mind, "This isn't what it looks like! Uh- wait, you get out of here- but uhm, forget about thi-"

She was silenced by Chazz's lips on hers. They stumbled backwards, hitting the bathroom wall with enough force to draw a gasp from her lips. Panting, he released her lips from his own, a look of exhaustion in his grey orbs and relief visibly flowing from every pore of his body. She gripped at the towel harder than ever, trying to keep herself hidden from his probing gaze.

Kagome stared back up at him, completely flabbergasted. "What...what..."

Pressing his forehead against hers, he muttered solemnly, "Why didn't you tell me, dammit...you would have saved me so much trouble." He thought back to all the self-help books, yaoi manga, and awkward talks with Atticus he had had to endure, ready to strangle a helpless Syrus at the futility of the whole thing.

_He was curled up in the corner, face slowly going different shades as he pored over a less than tasteful book in his hands. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-wha - what are they doing? Where are they sticking - **OH GOD!**_"

_Atticus laughed whole-heartedly by his side, twitching his fan, "Don't tell me you didn't know about that, Chazzy-boy~ That's the essential to BL - boy love, boy love!"_

_Face slowly purpling as he scanned the manga further, Chazz stuttered, "W-W-W-WeeeeEEeeeLllLlll I didn't think I'd ever neeEEeed that knowledge..." His voice cracked from the strain, and he found himself throwing the book against the wall with a huge thud. _

"_I am **not **going to stick a banana down there for Christ's sakes!"_

Kagome was oblivious to his musings, her eyes instead reflecting a tinge of apprehension. "T-Trouble? Were you going to turn me in? I told you before that I needed to be here because of my missing brothe-mmph!"

He cut her off with another achingly searing kiss, running a pale hand through her raven locks possessively. She didn't struggle, choosing instead to respond tentatively. His heart leapt, and he felt as if he had springs on his feet. No rejection: that was one hell of a good start. They slowly drew apart, breathing heavily from the amount of passion that had been poured into that one kiss.

"...I love you...I've loved you for so long, dammit." He breathed out nervously, pressing a gentle kiss against her jaw line.

Kagome's face grew hot at his confession, "What? So you knew I was a ..."

"No." He admitted, bringing his lips to her neck, "But I was willing to... well, you know...play for the other team."

In spite of the tender situation, Kagome let out a tiny giggle, causing the pointy-haired Slifer to scowl lightly against her flesh.

"Now enough of that: do you feel the same way for me?"

Kagome looked into his raging eyes, full of relief, the arrogance she had known so well, heady desire, and a glimmer of fear. Giving him a sly grin, she ran a slender finger down his chest, batting her eyes seductively, completely relishing his reaction.

"Only if you promise never to check out Bastion's butt again."

.

.

.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

He got caught.

Why does Atticus have yaoi manga? O.o Oh well. **  
><strong>

I had way too much fun writing him like that. I hope he wasn't too OOC, I based him off the sillier version of himself in the later parts of the anime. I am also not against yaoi (or homosexuality) in any way.

Reviews, questions, comments are always welcome~!


End file.
